I Can Say That I Tried
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean and Cas keep shying away from each other, but when they come back from a grocery run Sam and Kevin refused to put up with their denial.


**A/N: Some last minute Christmas fun. Happy Holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: Kripke's**

I Can Say that I Tried

Dean's phone went off in his pocket alerting him of another text. He pulled it out and snorted at the message from Sam: _Don't forget the vegetables._

"What's so funny," asked Cas as he appeared behind Dean's shoulder.

He pocketed his phone and went back to looking at the two hams we was deliberating over. "Sam reminding me we needed to get vegetables."

Cas tilted his head. "Do we need more vegetables?" 

When Dean was making up the list for the Christmas dinner both Sam and Kevin were vocal about what should be in this meal. Cas, however, had never had the pleasure to take part in a Christmas feast and didn't not know what to contribute. When Sam heard this he insisted he go with Dean he could be a part of the process from beginning to end. Dean's feathers were immediately ruffled, but one look from Cas and he just sighed, telling him to get in the Impala.

Which is how they managed to get to this spot; everything on the list (and then some) had ended up in the cart except for the ham. "There's green beans and carrots in there; that's good enough."

"But I thought the green beans were going in a casserole and you were planning to coat the carrots in sugar."

"First off, it's a glaze. And second, no matter what I do, they're still vegetables. Sam will eat them either way. Besides, it's the holidays; we should be allowed to indulge."

"I thought we were already doing that by baking three pies?"

"Exactly." Dean picked up the larger ham and set it in the cart. "Are you ready to go? I can't let some of this thaw more than it has."

Cas nodded. "Of course, Dean."

As they neared the entrance of the store, the front wheel on their cart squeaking incessantly, Dean went over every item he was making in his head, as well as figuring out which ones he already had the recipes memorized and which ones he had gotten off of the Internet. If Cas wanted to stick this thing out it would be easier to give him the physical recipes than to just rattle off the steps he would need to follow. The check-out was mundane and soon they were pushing their squeaky cart out to the Impala. "So when we get back to the Bunker we'll need to get started; that is if you still wanted to help me."

Cas lifted two sacks from the cart and put them in the backseat. "Yes, there is a lot of food and I know there are many dishes you wish to prepare. I would like to help you as much as I can."

"I'll give you the easy stuff. It'll be better for you since you'll be working on more than one dish. And I'll make sure to have the recipes so you can follow along." Dean put the last sacks in the back and pushed his cart back to the cart return. The wind was beginning to pick up and the snow and ice crunched under his feet. He entered the Impala and started it quickly. "It's a good thing we're done. I think it's going to snow again soon."

"Kevin mentioned something about snow angels, but he refused to specify when I asked him."

Dean started the Impala and pulled out of the stall. "It's when you lie on your back in the snow and move your arms around, so when you stand up it looks like an angel."

"Interesting." Cas looked out the window as Dean drove along the highway; the dry fields now blanketed in a fresh layer of wet, bright white snow.

Up ahead a car was stopped in the road. Dean frowned, but slowed the Impala to a stop. "Wonder what's going on." He fiddled with the radio until he got a station in. " _Just outside of Lebanon on US 281, a minor car crash has been reported. A car slid on a patch of ice, drifting into the other lane, but the passing car was able to narrowly avoid it. The other car went off road and into the dig, but is reported with no injuries. Police are still at the scene and cars are still held up, so I'd avoid the area until everything has been taken care of. Just a reminder, in this weather always take the necessary precautions before driving, and if you can, stay off the roads."_ Dean put the Impala in park and drummed his finger against the steering wheel. "Well, that explains the hold up."

"How long do you think we'll be here," asked Cas.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes. It can't be that long if it's already on the radio. And it sounds like all they have to do is finish the police report and tow the other car out of the ditch."

"Hm." Both of them looked out their respective windows, avoiding each other and letting the silence hang awkwardly between them. A commercial finished playing on the radio before it switched to "Baby It's Cold Outside."

Dean absent mindedly hummed along and he would have changed the radio station, but he didn't want to miss anything important if there were updates. "I'm confused. Why doesn't he stop asking if she wants to stay? She's already said she can't and it just seems like they're stalling her eventual departure."

"I figured it was because it was made back in the day when respectful young women didn't stay over at their boyfriend's houses." Dean snorted. "Times sure have changed."

Cas frowned. "Why wouldn't…oh, everyone would have suspected the young couple had sex."

He shrugged. "That's what I always figured." The cars in front of them began to move slowly. "That wasn't that long at all." He sped back to the Bunker, Christmas music still playing on the radio, but silence between the two. Dean pulled the Impala into the garage and turned her off.

"Did you get vegetables," asked Sam from the doorway.

"Green beans and carrots."

"Thanks." Sam ducked back through the door, leaving them.

Dean grabbed most of the grocery sacks and Cas picked up the rest. "I wonder what that was all about. He could have just waited until we got into the kitchen."

Cas opened the door and Dean walked through. "Maybe he wanted to see you earlier?"

"I don't know. I feel like there's something going on."

Dean carefully trekked down the hallway, on the lookout for anything suspicious.

Cas sighed. "Dean, I think you're over reacting."

"You weren't here for the prank wars. You don't know what he's capable of."

As they passed through the library, the jazzy strains of "Baby It's Cold Outside" came from the record player. "Sam? Kevin? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, over here," Sam shouted back. "Can you and Cas come over here? I want you to see something."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "Why can't Kevin," he shouted back.

"He's taking a nap."

Dean and Cas walked over to the table. "What?"

Sam grinned and pointed upward. Above Dean and Cas was a small sprig of mistletoe. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really Sam?"

Cas looked up at the plant. "What's its significance?"

Kevin came back from behind a shelf with a yawn. Dean gave him a look. "I thought you were asleep."

"Until you both started shouting." Kevin sat a book on the table and looked over at the spot above Cas and Dean and his mouth spread into a crooked grin. "Looks, like the both of you are caught under the mistletoe."

"Do you do something under it," asked Cas.

Sam looked like he could barely contain his laughter. "You're supposed to kiss under it."

Dean groaned. "Sam, you know nob-"

Cas leaned into Dean and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Dean didn't have much time to register it before Cas backed away. "Like that?"

He gulped and shifted his feet. "Uh…yeah. You wanna head into the kitchen while I talk with Sammy?"

He smiled. "Of course Dean."

The moment he left Dean turned towards Kevin and Sam. "You both are dicks."

Kevin laughed. "It was a joke."

"Just a little bit of holiday fun," added Sam.

Dean walked off, still miffed at the both of them. He entered the kitchen where Cas was moving about putting up the groceries and was humming the song under his breath. He's sour mood faded and he stopped. Maybe it was about time he threw in the towel and just went for it. He sat his grocery bags on the counter and walked up behind Cas. He turned around and Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thanks."

Cas looked mildly shocked, but pleased. He went back to putting up the groceries while humming and this time Dean joined him.


End file.
